Not here, Sirius
by fabulouis91
Summary: With Sirius away in Azkaban and Remus back going to weekly Order meetings, both grow lonely. Then Sirius breaks out of Azkaban. Remus-Tonks-Sirius lovetriangle. Inspired by Brokeback Mountain.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Remus&amp;Sirius 3<br>WARNING- First SLASH.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>WARNING- THIS IS A TEASERTASTER. IF YOU LIKE IT, PM ME OR REVIEW. IF NOT, DON'T DO ANY OF THE PREVIOUS INSTRUCTIONS. IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, I WILL KEEP WRITING. _**  
><strong><em>REMUS AND SIRIUS FOREVER!<em>**

* * *

><p>Letters<p>

_Padfoot,  
>How's Azkaban? I just feel really guilty and upset that there's nothing I can do to get you out. I mean, you're innocent, aren't you?<br>You asked in the previous letters if I had a girlfriend yet... Well,  
>She's amazing. You of all people would like her. She's in the Order too so that's always handy. Her name's Nymph- Tonks. Her name's Tonks... Anyway,<br>Excuse my handwriting and the smudges but I am writing this walking home. I know, what am I like? It's really rough. Bloody snow's battering down. My apologies. I smile as I write this because I know it would make you smile.  
>I start my job tomorrow. Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Really chuffed about it. I thought Snivelly would of had it already.<em>

* * *

><p>He paused, thinking of how to continue. His mind kept racing back to Nymphadora. Remus couldn't help but continue. His 'girlfriend' was more important than his new-found job at that moment. Whenever Remus would write to Sirius and Vice-Versa, they would always seem to make eachother jealous about who they know and what they're like. This time was different for Lupin. It was real. As his pen went to touch the paper, he looked up, feeling as though somebody was watching him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But Tonks! My God! She's a Metamorphmagus I think. Really good looking. Bubblegum pink hair and amazing eyes you could just get lost in. I really must be boring you. You say my letters are something to look forward to... Sorry about this one then.<br>144 moons and counting.  
>I know you're innocent,<br>Moony  
><em>

With that finally wrote, he threw the letter into the envelope and quickly sealed it before calling on his owl. Beaty flew down from one of the tall, Birch trees and swiped the letter from Remus' hand. It cooed and chirped before flying off to Azkaban for a second time that month. He kicked the snow beneath his boots as he walked home to his cozy, deep home. It really resembled Hagrids hut. Remus threw his large overcoat onto the back of the large, plumped up armchair infront of the fire and switched the kitchen lights on quickly. As Remus started to arrange the vegetables for his supper, his mind quickly turned to two paths. The first; Whether he would ever see Sirius again. The second; his new job that he had suddenly lost all interest in.  
>"Remus? Are you in here?" Tonks questioned from the front door. He placed the knife down as his back turned to face her. He was greeted with a press to the lips and a lively smile. "I missed you today. Are you feeling better?" She asked. Remus stood stunned for a short moment before nodding.<br>"N-Never better. Made chicken and something soup, it's on the stove there if you want the rest." He covered. Remus had lied to Tonks about being unwell so he would miss the Order meeting and could write Sirius back. He hadn't replied in days and he was desperate to get back to him.  
>Tonks had been trying to stop Remus writing to Sirius after Molly and Arthur had explained the story to her at dinner one evening. Tonks felt sick that her other half had been writing to him all these years. Of course, she never knew the truth. Remus and Beaty the owl had arranged for a place to meet ever second day so he could get Sirius' letter without Tonks knowing.<p>

Tonks lifted the lid on the soup and whiffed before flinching and screwing her nose up.  
>"Smells divine." She lied. Beaty cawed outside the frosted up kitchen window. He held the Prophet in his beak. Remus walked away from his vegetables on the counter and let the owl in. He took the Prophet and flipped it open. Mass Murdered Sirius Black Has Escaped From Azkaban. Remus felt feared and somewhat happy.<br>"What's that?" Tonks asked as her hands wrapped around his front. Remus had the bigest smile on.  
>"Nothing. Just the latest from the Ministry." he lied as he threw the paper onto the table. He put his hands onto Tonks' and gave Beaty a look. He twitched his head to the window and the owl pickked up the paper. Beaty tilted his head with his wide eyes and Remus kept smiling and twitching his head. beaty flew to the top of the large elm tree outside and Remus closed the window behind him before turning to face Tonks. He churned his lips with hers with happiness flowing in his bloodstream.<br>"Can you give me just... 15? I have some packing to do, that's all"He smiled. Tonks nodded with the kindest and warmest smile he had seen in a long time. Remus kissed her cheek before darting up the shadowed stairs to his room. His small room. As his door swung open with a creak, Remus stood frozen at the sight of him. Sirius stood with his muddied face and prison clothes. Torn down the centre. Sirius looked through his greased, dark curls. He had the most evil look in his blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. Sirius was gone.


End file.
